Le Baiser Fatal
by Rin Yumii
Summary: Se passe pendant la troisième année d'Harry à Poudlard, alors que Sirius est en cavale. L'étudiant va rencontrer un garçon de son âge qui serait apparemment là depuis sa première année.


**Note :**

Hello hello !

Pour vous parler un peu de cette histoire, j'en ai eu l'idée il y a environ un mois en lisant Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu. C'est une histoire un peu, voire même complètement tordue, alors venez pas vous plaindre que vous aimez pas, parce-que je vous aurais prévenus !

Sur ce, je vais vous laisser avec ce petit prologue afin que vous puissiez vous faire une petite idée de l'étrangeté de la chose.  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Prologue : Azkaban et les Détraqueurs**

Le froid régnait en maître dans la prison d'Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs rôdaient le long des couloirs glacés, vêtus de leurs capes noires et répandant la mélancolie là où ils passaient. Les détenus avaient presque tous sombré dans la folie, se parlant à eux-mêmes, ou bien à un mur, répondant comme si quelqu'un se trouvait réellement devant eux. On pouvait également entendre le cri de détresse de certains d'eux, priant pour qu'on les libères, ou bien qu'on les achèves rapidement. D'autres prisonniers se tuaient eux-mêmes, n'en pouvant plus de mener une misérable existence enfermés dans une cellule glaciale, si l'on pouvait appeler ça vivre.

Sirius Black, lui, résistait à la folie tant bien que mal, sa raison n'étant nourrie uniquement que par sa soif de vengeance envers celui qui avait trahi ses meilleurs amis, les Potter. D'ailleurs, il avait également cru un jour qu'il était son ami aussi. Ce maudit Peter Pettigrow… ce meurtrier était toujours en vie, dans la nature, alors que lui était enfermé dans une foutue cellule en étant innocent ! Un hurlement lui parvint soudain, l'un des détenus hurlant à Dieu seul savait quoi de ne pas s'approcher de lui. L'animagus retint un nouveau soupir de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait des barreaux glacés pour essayer d'entre-apercevoir ce qui pouvait autant effrayer le prisonnier.

À part un Détraqueur, que tout le monde voyait tous les jours, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'autre de si effrayant.

Collant son visage le plus possible aux barreaux, il n'aperçut qu'une vague silhouette entrer dans une cellule voisine. Cependant, alors que Sirius s'attendait à entendre des cris d'agonie, il n'entendit plus rien, et, après quelques instants de silence, on entendit un poid lourd tomber sur le sol. Le détenu qui avait hurlé à peine quelques instants plus tôt était-il mort ? Le cœur battant, Sirius s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il s'était approché de la porte. La même silhouette sortit de la cellule où reposait désormais un cadavre, mais ne vit cependant qu'un jeune garçon d'environ treize ans en sortir. Ses vêtements étaient sales, troués, et bien trop larges pour son corps fin.

Comment était-il arrivé jusque-là ? Et était-ce lui qui terrorisait à ce point le détenu de la cellule adjacente ? Était-il également un sorcier ?

Non, même s'il était doté de magie, il n'aurait jamais pu déjouer l'attention des Détraqueurs, ils auraient senti sa chaleur corporelle ainsi que son âme… Et puis, même si c'était lui qui venait de tuer le prisonnier d'à côté, il n'aurait probablement pas pu le faire sans l'aide d'une baguette magique, ni même sans prononcer la moindre incantation magique. Hors, Sirius ne voyait pas l'ombre d'une baguette magique en sa possession, et n'avait définitivement pas non entendu la moindre parole sortir de sa bouche non plus lorsqu'il était avec l'autre détenu.

Mais alors, comment diable était-il mort ? Lui avait-il tordu le cou, bien qu'il n'ait entendu aucun bruit de craquement ?

Sirius décida de ne plus s'en préoccuper et resta assis sur le sol froid de sa cellule, alors que le garçon allait rendre visite à un autre détenu, qui lui, n'avait pas l'air mécontent de sa présence ; bien au contraire. L'animagus put l'entendre roucouler d'une voix excitée. Apparemment, il avait l'intention de profiter un peu de la présence d'un autre être humain dans sa propre cellule. Le jeune garçon s'approcha à petits pas, s'appuyant contre le mur, probablement pour s'empêcher de glisser sur les plaques de verglas disséminées ici et là, et se frottant vigoureusement les yeux, comme s'il avait du mal à discerner où il mettait les pieds. Il était vrai après tout, qu'il faisait sombre dans les couloirs de la prison lorsqu'on n'y était pas habitué...

Sirius poussa un long soupir alors que son regard glissa sur le sol. Un journal reposait à côté de lui. La Gazette du Sorcier.

Il n'avait pas encore lu tous les articles, mais décida de s'y mettre sans grand entrain. Une photographie en première page attira tout de suite son regard. L'article mis en avant décrivait comment une grande famille avait gagné un voyage en Égypte grâce à une loterie organisée par le Ministère. Mais Sirius fit rapidement fi de ce détail pour le moins insignifiant quant à ses intérêts personnels. Non, ce qui avait attiré son regard était en réalité tout autre : Ses yeux se posèrent sur le rat que l'un des plus jeunes enfants portait dans ses mains. Un rat à qui il manquait un doigt à l'une de ses pattes avant. Un rat à la queue semblable à un ver de terre.

Ne contenant plus sa rage, Sirius arracha la page qu'il mit rapidement dans sa poche et se transforma en chien, atrocement maigre, puis se faufila entre les barreaux de sa cellule dans l'intention de quitter la prison afin d'assouvir sa vengeance et tuer le traître ayant causé la perte de ses meilleurs amis. Il se rua le long du couloir sombre tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des détraqueurs. En passant devant la cellule dans laquelle était entré le jeune garçon, Sirius ne vit qu'un cadavre là où aurait dû se trouver un prisonnier vivant. Le plus étonnant, était qu'il n'avait aucune plaie apparente, et que son cou ne paraissait pas tordu non plus.

En poursuivant sa route, il entendit d'autres cris. Des cris de folie. Des cris apeurés alors que les Détraqueurs venaient sceller leur destin. Sirius passa à pas feutrés à côté des créatures aveugles avant de reprendre sa course effrénée. Enfin au bout de longues minutes qui auraient tout aussi bien pu être des heures, Sirius parvint à la sortie d'Azkaban. Avant de plonger dans le tumulte de l'eau, quittant cette île maudite afin de rejoindre un monde plus sain, il eut une dernière pensée pour ce jeune homme dont il n'avait vu nulle trace dans la prison durant sa fuite. Il espérait sincèrement que lui aussi réussisse à s'enfuir.

Au moment où ses pattes quittèrent le sol, les Détraqueurs furent immédiatement alertés : Sirius Black venait de s'échapper.

.

.

.

Il avait enfin réussi sa transformation. Même s'il ne pouvait pas encore le voir, il le sentait ; son corps se mouvait différemment. Il fit un pas, puis un autre, et se stoppa devant une plaque de glace étendue sur une bonne partie du sol se trouvant sous ses pieds. Une légère crevasse dans le mur fit entrer de la lumière et lui permit de mieux voir ce qui se trouvait autour de prit le temps de s'observer afin de bien se familiariser avec sa nouvelle apparence : Sa peau était fortement bronzée, ses yeux noirs et profonds tels des puits d'encre, et ses cheveux ébènes étaient coupés courts sur sa tête. Son visage n'était pas rondouillet, mais il n'avait pas l'air très masculin non plus. Son nez était petit et droit au milieu de son visage, et il ne put s'empêcher de le toucher du bout de ses longs doigts. La texture de sa peau était incroyablement douce et lisse. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et roses, et s'étirèrent en un fin sourire lorsqu'il se dit qu'elles lui appartenaient.

Il avait l'air jeune dans cette apparence, treize ou quatorze ans peut-être. Après une seconde observation minutieuse, treize ans lui paraissait un âge approprié pour sa carrure. Il était grand et mince, et de fins muscles parcouraient ses bras, ses jambes ainsi que son ventre plat. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson, et il ne se rendit compte qu'à cet instant qu'il était entièrement nu. N'en ressentent aucune gêne, il marcha le long des couloirs glacés de la prison, faisant claquer ses pieds nus contre le sol gelé tout en s'appuyant contre le mur pour s'aider à se repérer dans l'espace étroit et sombre.

Ses pas le guidèrent, lentement mais sûrement, jusqu'à une cellule où était enfermé un détenu. Il ne lui fut pas difficile de passer au travers pour rejoindre l'homme assez charismatique malgré l'évidente trace de folie présente dans son regard. Aussi, dès qu'il l'aperçut, il se mit à lui hurler dessus de ne pas l'approcher. Lui fut surpris de sa réaction, ne s'attendant certainement pas à se faire repousser de la sorte. Il s'était attentivement observé à peine quelques instants plus tôt, et se trouvait plutôt séduisant à vrai dire ! Alors pourquoi cette réaction de terreur ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha du prisonnier à petits pas, jaugeant ses expressions changeantes à mesure qu'il marchait vers lui. Il poussait des cris de plus en plus effrayés, comme s'il se trouvait en présence d'un être particulièrement effrayant, tout en se reculant le plus possible de l'intrus ayant pénétré sa cellule sans même l'ouvrir. Ce dernier continua de s'approcher, puis, quand le détenu fut piégé contre la paroi du mur au fond de la petite cellule et laissa échapper un cri de pure terreur, il s'accroupit en face de lui et tendit la main vers son visage dans le but de lui caresser la joue le plus tendrement possible. L'homme recula également sa tête, trop brusquement puisqu'il la cogna fortement contre le mur en pierres situé derrière lui. Sa main atteignit finalement son visage comme initié précédemment, et ce simple contact ôta tout son de la bouche de l'homme vautré au sol.

La main tannée était atrocement glaciale et lui brûlait pratiquement la peau.

Le jeune garçon approcha alors son visage du détenu, fermant lentement les yeux alors qu'il vint sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Rapidement, il vint également emmêler leurs langues dans un ballet langoureux. Il put sentir le prisonnier se raidir sous lui alors que son propre cœur s'emballait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de bonheur le submerger en de telles vagues ! Il se délecta de toute cette joie l'enveloppant encore quelques instants tout en souriant inconsciemment.

Pendant tout ce temps, il avait été obligé de regarder les détenus de loin, incapable de les approcher dans la forme où il se trouvait autrefois. Malgré sa très mauvaise vue, il avait passé des années à les observer se morfondre, certains se taillant les veines avec des pierres pointues jonchant parfois le sol. Il les avait entendus hurler de désespoir, sombrant de plus en plus dans la folie, incapables de résister à son appel tentateur et destructeur. Il avait aussi pu remarquer que certains détenus s'en sortaient bien mieux que les autres, choisissant tout simplement de les ignorer, eux et leurs cris incessants. D'autres se parlaient à eux-mêmes, tout aussi fous.

Tout cela ne l'avait pas empêché de tomber amoureux de certains prisonniers. Il n'avait toujours eu qu'une envie : les prendre dans ses bras, leur parler, les embrasser… Il pouvait faire tout cela maintenant qu'il s'était trouvé un nouveau corps. C'est pour cela qu'il se sentait heureux malgré l'atroce pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait depuis quelques instants déjà...

Le prisonnier devint soudain raide dans ses bras, comme s'il venait de s'endormir d'un coup, sans prévenir, et le garçon se sentit étrangement rassasié. Il déposa le corps inerte sur le sol et lui retira les loques qui lui servaient de vêtements afin de couvrir son propre corps nu. Les habits autrefois blancs étaient devenus noirs de crasse et des trous les parcouraient de parts en parts, comme mangés aux mites. Il n'en tint pas rigueur et se releva pour sortir à travers la grille comme il l'avait fait en entrant. Il marcha encore un peu, passant devant une autre cellule contenant un détenu qui s'éloigna de la grille aussitôt qu'il l'aperçut. Il ne resta cependant pas à l'épier, et se dirigea plutôt vers une autre cellule renfermant un autre homme aux cheveux longs qui se mit à lui faire les yeux doux et à baver, avide, dès qu'il vit son corps frêle habillé de loques crasseuses malgré sa belle apparence.

Contrairement à tous les détenus ici présents, lui était propre. Ses cheveux étaient certes en bataille, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de ne pas avoir connu de shampoing depuis au moins un siècle. Ses ongles n'étaient pas atrocement longs, et il n'était pas recouvert de blessures infectées. Il n'avait pas non plus cette lueur de folie peinte sur le visage comme c'était le cas pour la majorité des personnes enfermées en ces lieux. Mais en toute honnêteté, qui ne deviendrait pas fou après avoir passé ne serait-ce qu'une demi journée en compagnie des Détraqueurs ?

Il s'approcha tout de même du détenu, entrant dans la cellule et s'agenouilla devant l'homme aux cheveux bruns ; du moins, il supposait qu'ils étaient bruns. Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'homme qui s'approcha de lui et vint lui mordre le cou, faisant grimacer le jeune garçon alors qu'un mince filet de sang s'échappait déjà de sa plaie. Ses habits lui furent rapidement arrachés, et il se retrouva à nouveau complètement nu. Il se laissa faire malgré tout. Ce serait rapidement terminé. Il soupira de bien-être alors que l'homme lui léchait la peau sensuellement. Ses lèvres remontèrent le long de son cou, laissèrent des traces brûlantes sur sa mâchoire avant de venir dévorer sa bouche. Le baiser n'avait rien de doux. Il était bestial, et affamé. Et de nouveau, il ressentit cette même plénitude que quand il avait embrassé l'autre.

Une larme roula sur sa joue alors que, inévitablement, le prisonnier lui tomba dans les bras, devenu une coquille vide. Il conjura distraitement une longue et fine cape noire ainsi que des gants en cuir de la même couleur et s'en vêtit, sortant précipitamment de la cellule en se jurant de ne plus jamais embrasser personne de sa vie. S'effondrant dans un coin, il ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, il ne su pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait… tué, deux des prisonniers. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, des employés du Ministère étaient dans l'enceinte même d'Azkaban, ordonnant aux Détraqueurs de rechercher activement Sirius Black, un détenu s'étant enfui de la prison il y avait peu en trompant la vigilance des gardiens. D'après eux, il se serait enfui afin d'éliminer un certain Harry Potter pour "finir le travail commencé treize ans plus tôt." Ce Harry Potter allait faire sa rentrée à Poudlard en septembre, et ils devaient donc se hâter d'y aller au plus vite avant que Sirius ne le trouve et ne le tue. Il se sentit flotter, n'ayant même pas conscience de s'être relevé auparavant, et suivit les Détraqueurs hors du bâtiment tel un automate.

Durant son périple, seuls le froid et le désespoir l'accompagnèrent.

* * *

 **Note :**

Prologue terminé ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Bizarre pas vrai ? J'aimerais bien connaître vos opinions, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions en laissant des review sympathiques !

J'essaierai de faire au mieux pour vous livrer le premier chapitre rapidement, mais avec les cours qui reprennent et mes autres projets, ça risque pas d'être gagné... Et puis, comme je l'ai dit au début, à la base, c'est du gros n'importe quoi cette fanfic !

Bisous et à bientôt :)


End file.
